


Cliffside Route

by TraumaticNostalgia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First Fanfiction, First Post, Just a dumb vent fic I made late at night, Prompt Fic, Snapped Canada (Hetalia), Suicide, angsty, kinda vague, possible inaccuracies, possible ooc, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumaticNostalgia/pseuds/TraumaticNostalgia
Summary: (Oneshot) Canada is tired of being stuck in his depressive state, and ends up finding himself at the edge of the Atlantic. (Sort of a vent-fic/First post)
Kudos: 1





	Cliffside Route

It was that fleeting hour of the day when the moon and the sun are high and bright at the same time. Like many things in my life, these Summer nights wouldn’t last much longer.

I sat quietly on the cliffside, allowing my now messy hair to flow from behind me as I felt the overtly familiar rushing wind around me, as if it had been trying to engulf me. These had always been some of my favorite moments, the times when I could bask in my own self-indulgent thoughts. The times when it was quiet. 

This wasn’t one of those times. No, it could never be. My body had given out long ago, leaving me to lay here, stuck on this cliffside. My legs lazily dangled over the edge, as if they were teasing the roaring waters of the atlantic below. The impenetrable sense of doom coming from the scene was, in a way, comforting.

Was I afraid? I wasn’t sure. This was never my intention, in other words- I didn’t want it to come to this. No. I had ran away to escape- not to die; I was tired of having to feel so alone, so angry, so forgotten. 

Of course, I was a nation- I could never truly escape, no matter how far I ran they would find me eventually- This was the only way to be free, it had to be. God, I must sound so desperate. But it’s not like it would be far from the truth… 

I got up from the ledge, knowing that someone was bound to find me eventually; Whether intentional or not. I would have to make this quick. “I, I am the Nation of Canada…” I paused for a moment. “The personification of the true north strong and free…”

I smiled, then jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was short- I wrote this at 4:00am when I was tired and wasn't in the best mental state; Anyways, I'm open to any criticism or ideas, thanks!


End file.
